All Those Other Girls
by padfoot's prose
Summary: Everyone knows that Sirius Black has had quite a few girlfriends in his life. So, in hindsight, what do they really think of him? This is All Those Other Girls best and worst memories of Sirius Black. MWPP-era


**A/N: This was totally inspired by PenonPaperFingersonKeys**, **and her review of 'All Those Girls' so big thanks for the idea, and I really hope this measures up!**

**Also, this is for 'What you'd never write' Challenge by Mz. Raine on HPFC (sorry it took so long to do!). I had to write as Sirius/Lily piece. This isn't exactly one of those, but it isn't not one. So, on that confusing note, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Name: Marlene McKinnon**

**Appearance: Medium height, blonde hair, brown eyes**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Dated Sirius Black for... like, a day**

It was a History of Magic class.

Lily, before we were friends, was scribbling notes, the only one paying attention.

James was sitting beside me, like he used to, smirking his way through a note Grace Finnigan passed him.

Sirius, on James' other side, was looking grumpy.

There was always something endearing about Sirius looking grumpy. I like to think that's why I kissed him that night in the common room.

Of course, back then, he'd thought it was gross. I was his friend, I wasn't a girl! It took him a few years to figure out I could be both.

* * *

**Name: Roslyn Ali**

**Appearance: Short, black hair, dark brown eyes**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Dated Sirius Black for... Exactly a month in 4****th**** year**

My first kiss was on my 14th birthday. I remember it like it was yesterday, because at the time I was convinced it was the best birthday present I'd ever gotten: A kiss from Sirius Black. Not many girls were special enough to get one of those.

For a while, it everything was perfect. Sirius was the perfect guy, more than I could ever have asked for in my first boyfriend. We didn't kiss often, because he said he was shy about it.

Then I found out the truth. Turns out Ursula Torres had been giving him pointers. And lessons.

* * *

**Name: Ursula Torres**

**Appearance: Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes**

**House: Slytherin**

**Dated Sirius Black for... most of 4****th**** year and some of 5****th****, but I wouldn't call it dating, we were just friends. Sort of.**

It started when Slughorn came up to me and said I should invite Sirius Black to one of his parties.

"The Gryffindor guy?"

"Yes, Ursula. Despite what the Sorting Hat may think, we all know Black's a Slytherin at heart, like the rest of his family."

And who was I to argue? Sirius Black was hot. Even if he was in Gryffindor.

After that, we were together. We'd steal moments in broom cupboards or abandoned classrooms. We never really talked about it – _us_ – it just was. Sirius and Ursula. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

What can I say? Opposites attract.

* * *

**Name: Emily McDonald**

**Appearance: Short, light brown hair, green eyes**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Dated Sirius Black for... a month in 5****th**** year**

After my glory days with James Potter, I was a bit addicted to the fame. The attention, the jealous looks, the rumours running amuck.

When James lost interest, I wasn't sure what to do. Once you've dated James Potter, everyone else is a step down, right?

Wrong.

Sirius Black was a step up.

The kisses were better – more intense, much more public. The rumours were juicier, even if they were lies. And the attention... well, it still hasn't ended. I swear, my grave is going to read:

Emily McDonald – the girl who dated James Potter and then dated Sirius Black.

* * *

**Name: Naoko Ito**

**Appearance: Medium height, black hair, grey eyes**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Dated Sirius Black for... 8 months in 5****th**** year**

I don't know what I saw in Sirius Black.

Maybe it was looks – that wolfish grin, those sparkling eyes, the winks he'd shoot me from the front of Charms.

Maybe it was the flirty banter, the way he made me feel like I was so good at it, as if it wasn't entirely new to me.

Maybe it was that time I saw the soul in him; his shoulders hunched, exhausted, as he walked with Remus Lupin across the grounds after dark, the full moon hidden behind the clouds.

Whatever it was, I loved him for it, just a little.

* * *

**Name: Sabella Perrot**

**Appearance: Medium height, light brown hair, grey eyes**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Dated Sirius Black for... the last night of our 5****th**** year**

I don't think I'll ever regret the night I spent with Sirius Black.

There'd been a tension between us all year. Even when his arm was around Naoka Ito or Emily McDonald, his eyes would still seek mine out, and hold them, ensnare them, until the feelings were bubbling like lava inside me, so close to the surface, but never able to be set free.

That night with him, I was free.

It was romantic and passionate – everything I needed it to be. But it was also temporary.

The next day on the train, he wouldn't even meet my eyes.

* * *

**Name: Penny Jacobs**

**Appearance: Tall, blonde hair, brown eyes**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Dated Sirius Black for... all of 6****th**** year, because our love was strong enough to withstand the rumours about Lily Evans and Imogen Jacobs**

No one ever thought Sirius and I would last.

I guess I got involved with him to prove them wrong. It was sort of like a dare, like a game, and I wanted to see how long I could keep playing it.

Then I fell for him. How could I not?

The game wasn't so fun after that. The rumours hurt, and so did the stares. But Sirius stuck with me, believing in our love.

I think, very deep down, he still believes in it.

As for the game... well, Sirius Black told me he loved me. So I won.

* * *

**Name: Imogen Jacobs**

**Appearance: Short, dark brown hair, grey eyes**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Dated Sirius Black for... all of 6****th**** year, except during that Penny Jacobs phase**

Sirius Black is a prat.

We had been dating for _so_ long, everything had been going _so_ perfectly, and then he had to go screw around with Penny Jacobs. Penny Jacobs! The girl's an idiot! As if she didn't know he had a girlfriend.

When I found out about her, I knew it was stupid of me to have even dated Sirius in the first place. It was a mistake.

So don't even bother asking me why I took him back. Some crap he said about love. The word 'eternity' was mentioned. And, just like that, I was hooked. Again.

* * *

**Name: Lily Evans**

**Appearance: Medium height, red hair, green eyes**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Dated Sirius Black for... a week and a half, in our 6****th**** year**

I don't know why I dated Sirius Black. I really don't, and that's what kills me.

Was I trying to prove a point? Was I trying to make a protest? Or was I just weak like all those other girls?

Was it because of James? Did I think that somehow, by dating his best friend, all of his feelings for me would just evaporate?

And what about my feelings for him? What did I think would happen to them?

Neither Sirius nor I have ever told James about that week and a half together. I don't think we ever will.

* * *

**Name: Unity Gamp**

**Appearance: Short, light brown hair, blue eyes**

**House: Slytherin**

**Dated Sirius Black for... two months in 7****th**** year**

Sirius Black and I shared a deep connection with each other. It went far beyond our faces and our bodies, right into the depths of our souls.

When I was with him, it was if his very blood sung to me, and mine sung back. We were connected by our pure blood, untainted by Mudblood venom.

We understood each other on a spiritual level, surpassing all those petty disagreements about right and wrong, and good and bad.

At the time, Sirius said he broke up with me because I was crazy. But I know he just meant I was beautiful.

* * *

**Name: Marlene McKinnon**

**Appearance: Medium height, blonde hair, brown eyes**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Dated Sirius Black for... as long as he wants me**

I think Sirius died a little when he dated Unity Gamp. Her obsession with pure blood, her clammy, pale skin and lifeless eyes... even the bravest of us were rendered feeble with disgust at the sight of her.

I'll never figure out why he dated that girl. But I'll always wonder it was, what terrible thing he did that made him punish himself by being with her.

We've all forgiven him for that small insanity. James says he's glad to have his best mate back. I'm the same. I never thought I'd be this glad to have Sirius Black back.

* * *

**Okay, so I know there's never any implication of something going on between Sirius and Marlene, but maybe that wasn't my point. If you've read 'All Those Girls', you may have noticed how I had a little bit of fun with all the girls looking a little bit like Lily. Well, maybe all the girls in this are a little bit like someone else too!**


End file.
